A day in the park
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: Kaito and Haruto go to the park to fly Haruto's new kite, on the way they meet up with Rio. What'll happen when Haruto's kite flies off? (sorry, i'm bad at summaries) *for the diamond marathon*


******a one shot diamond**

**Okay, so i just added this note, nothing much changed. i just wanted to clarify that I DID NOT STEAL/ NOR COPY THIS FROM Senshi Moon, I honestly forgot that she wrote a story like this one... please continue on reading. **

******i don't own Yugioh Zexal…**

******XXX_**

**" **Nii-san? can we go buy a kite and fly it in the park?"

The blond sighed "I'm sorry Haruto but-" at that moment he looked down at his brother and saw him doing an adorable puppy eyed look. Kaito had to look away.

'No, don't give in... i have to finish this report' Kaito went back to typing. Just then he felt his younger brother cling to his leg and whimper, when kaito looked down he saw his younger brother with misty eyes and his bottom lip quivering.

"...Alright"

"Yay!" He cheered, throwing his hands up "Can we go to the park right after and fly it?"

Kaito heaved another sigh "Okay, let's go" he grabbed his wallet and walked out the door with Haruto following behind excitedly.

"C'mon Orbital!"

"H-h-hai, Haruto-sama" the (ridiculous) robot followed as well.

**XXX_**

At the store, Haruto's eyes widen in glee.

"Alright Haruto, stay clo-" before the older sibling could finish, the younger one ran to an aisle picking up the kite he's been wanting for so long.

It was a galaxy looking hexagon kite with a Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon on it, with a long whitish blue string and a black handle. Kaito would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised they actually had a kite like that, he looked at his brother whom had a wide, excited grin plastered on his face. Kaito smiled softly (it was hardly visible) and grabbed the kite and went to the register to pay for it.

******XXX_**

The breeze blew against the leaves creating a gentle rustling sound. A young blunette layed under the tree's shade listening to the sound of the trees, and young children playing. She heard footsteps head her way and opened her eyes slowly, not quiet close to her was Kaito and his little brother Haruto. His brother held a kite and walked next to his brother excitedly and Orbital following behind.

"Nii-san, can we fly the kite here? it's a good place! not a lot of trees, and not a lot of people around here!" the older brother sighed,

"Alright just be careful alright? I'll help you get the kite up first, then I'm going to watch you over there" he pointed at a nearby bench. Once he helped his brother get the kite up in the sky, Kaito strolled over to the bench and sat down watching his brother trying to get the kite higher. He sighed and shook his head. then leaned his head back closing his eyes, and just relaxed.

"Ne, Kaito-san? May i join you?" asked Rio already sitting down.  
"Sure, you're already doing it" there was a comfortable silence between them as they just enjoyed the scene. They looked at Haruto flying his kite with a joyful look.

"Wow, nice kite Haruto's got there. Is that Galaxy eyes?"

"Yes, Haruto was really happy when i got it for him."

""I can tell, he looks like he really likes it." He nodded and they settled back into silence.

"Heh, Kaito-Nii, Rio-Nee, look!" they looked over and saw Haruto fly his kite high, maybe a bit too high. Then it caught a really strong gust of wind and soon the handle was ripped away from Haruto's hands. He began chasing it with Kaito and Rio running after him. Soon the kite got stuck in a tree (how cliche) Haruto, out of breath, began climbing the tree, but was yanked off before he could get high enough by his brother. Haruto struggled against his brother's vice grip, but it was of no use. He sighed and gave up, he looked up at his brother again then looked up at the tree and gasped at what he saw.

Rio was already tugging at the kite, gently untangling it from the branches making sure not to rip it.

"Rio! _what _exactly are you doing?!" Kaito yelled up at her, letting go of his younger brother.

"What does it look like? I'm getting Haruto's kite out of the tree!" She tugged at it on last time before it was finally untangled from the branches.

"I could have gotten Orbital to get it, _not you._" he yelled back at er as she began her descent.

"You could fall an-"

"Kya~!"

Apparently what he said was true. The blunette missed a hold of a branch, letting go of the kite, and fell, hitting some branches on the way down. Her eyes were shut tight and her arms crossed across her chest, waiting for impact. But it never came. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw Kaito looking down at her sternly.

Kaito sighed in relief and aggravation

"I _told_ you so." Rio slowly opened her eyes and saw Kaito holding her bridal style. She blushed and looked away, uncrossing her arms.

"I'm taking you over to my house, you're all bruised and cut up" she looked down and saw her arms and legs with some minor cuts and some bruises beginning to form.

"But what about the kite?!" She exclaimed, looking around for said kite. Rio sighed in relife when she saw it at the base og the tree, unripped, but the string tangled.

Kaito huffed and began walking away from the tree with her still in her arms. Haruto picked up the kite and scampered over to his brother and his,what he thought, brother's girlfriend.

"Rio-Nee, Rio-Nee! Are you okay?!" he stopped when he saw Rio only a little hurt. Then he noticed the way his older brother was hold her, he began snickering.

"Can _I_ be in the wedding?"

"_NANI?!" _the blond and blunette yelled in unison. He giggled and started to run away.

"Wait till i tell Shark-san, and V-kun!"

"HARUTO~!" Rio yelled and squirmed out of Kaito's grip, she was about to run off but her foot got caught in a hole hidden in the grass. Kaito grabbed her but got his foot caught in the same hole Rio's was in and fell down too, but he quickly flipped them so he would cushion Rio's fall. Rio, once again shut her eyes and braced for impact. but instead felt something… soft on her lips. Her eyes flew open and saw it was Kaito under her, and what looked like was her straddling him .Then after a few moments the two (dim-wits i think they are when it comes to this) jumped apart from each other blushing wildly, and looking away from each other.

"Uhm." Rio began.

"So…"

"Let's go to your house and fix me up right?" Rio suggested nervously.

"Yeah… sure." He got up and offered Rio a hand, blushing even more she took it and they walked over to Kaito's house together.

XXX_

Meanwhile Haruto and Orbital were silently giggling as they replayed the video of the 'couple' kissing.

"w-w-we should really pfft, HA! g-g-go home now hehehehe" Haruto said, trying to contain his laughter.

"H-h-hai we should, H-h-h-haruto-sama. hehehehee" Orbital replied also trying to contain his laughter as well. they only walked (or moved? i guess for Orbital) a few steps(?) before they both fell to the ground laughing.

Mean while, twin girls wearing identical jean shorts and maroon t-shirts stopped and looked at eachother.

"Hey... Kisuna?" the girl with wavy,shoulder length brown hair asked said girl.

"Hai, Kara-chan?" the girl with long, slight wavy brown hair known as Kisuna looked over at her older sister.

"I feel like we need to talk with Haruto later and asked him what happened."

the younger sister nodded

"I do too..." they shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey, onee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have a date tomorrow with shark-san?" Kisuna smirked.

Kara blushed and started chasing her sister home

"Sh-sh-_SHUT UP~!"_

**The End.**

******XXX_**

******So… if you could please, Review and tell me what you think of it, maybe follow it for the Diamond marathon? it would make me EXTREEEEEEAMLY HAPPY!**

******See ya later**


End file.
